


Шах и мат

by gothdecadence



Category: Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Deathfic, Drabble, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Missing Scene, Murder-Suicide, POV First Person, Philosophy, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothdecadence/pseuds/gothdecadence
Summary: Какова цена прощания с собственным прошлым? Банк - счастливое будущее в неведении.Предсказуемый и наивный исход для Абсолютного Отчаяния Уровня Старшей Школы."...На кону моя цель. Один шаг в пропасть, и пути назад нет. Прекрасно, удивительно, я вне себя от счастья."
Kudos: 5





	Шах и мат

Время? Время. Оно никого не оставляет нетронутым. Неразрывная нить, связывающая каждого из нас в своих удушающих объятиях. Железные прутья, режущие от каждого прикосновения. Капли отдающей железом розовой крови, остающиеся на руках, слёзы отчаяния и улыбка в надежде на светлость будущего - всё это результат его ежедневной работы. Неплохо, не правда ли? Не каждый способен ранить лишь фактом своего существования. Удивительная сила, никогда не стоящая на месте. Мы все находимся под его влиянием. Закон реальности: старое уходит, на замену ему приходит новое. И так день за днём, никого не оставляя безнаказанным. Можно сказать, что время - жестокий кукловод, которому важно лишь следовать своему плану, двигать вселенную за собой, дёргая за ниточки и оставляя после себя дымок из бурных эмоций людей, в будущее… Будущее. Но что оно для тебя? Это риторический вопрос, особенно учитывая то, кто ты такая.  
Эта дилемма настигла нас в самое замечательное время. Холодные капли стекали по моему лицу, оставляя за собой мокрые дорожки. Природа плачет, скорбит по тем денькам, когда всё плыло в гармоничном танце. Но теперь она знает всё, что было задумано так давно. Этот холод пробирал изнутри и изрезал пространство вокруг фигуры Рёко. Она всегда была беззаботна, эксцентрична и весела. Но это была прошлая я. Так предсказуемо, так нелепо. Мы стоим на крыше моего мысленного шаблона Академии Пик Надежды. Символично. Эта лирическая нота задела даже моё тёмное сердце.

Время лечит. «Ну да, конечно, особенно когда ты понимаешь, что живёшь в забвении»,- она точно держит эту мысль в голове прямо сейчас. Не переводя взгляд с тусклого неба, она обращается ко мне.  
-Где мы сейчас, как ты считаешь?  
-Знаешь, дорогая, я в самой большой растерянности, ты знаешь, чем закончится наша встреча. Ведь наше существование сводится к единому концу. Ты - это я. А я – это ты. Помнишь?  
Рёко фыркает и отходит от меня на метров 13, затем прыгает прямо в лужу, обливая рядом сидящих голубей. Абсолютный Аналитик даже не обратила внимания на подобную мелочь. Её мысли далеко впереди, даже сама Отонаши за ними порой не успевает. Моя Альтернативная личность начала вглядываться в какую-то призрачную стену, словно в поиске загадочной двери. Но затем она просто продолжила наш диалог.  
-Неисследованные горизонты, которые могли бы быть подвластны мне, не достижимы. А всё потому, что мои мишени даже мне неизвестны.  
Она берёт старую потрёпанную книжку в свои руки, с особой теплотой поглаживая титульный лист.  
-По секрету тебе могу сказать, что мой дневник является моим единственным спасательным кругом, благодаря которому я всё ещё на плаву. Здесь существует жизнь, похороненная в моём сознании, каждая дата содержит в себе частицу меня.  
Её голос немного задрожал, она приостановилась и залилась смехом. Тёмно-красные волосы, развиваясь на ветру, придавали этому месту некоторую печальную, но восторженную мелодию.   
-Но, если честно, жить в забвении - самое большое наказание и благословение, которое выпало на мою долю. Неизвестность, которая сопровождает меня, является моей единственной верной подругой.   
Рёко со своей детской весёлостью перелистывает страницу за страницей, вчитываясь и предавая особое значение каждому символу. Её тёмно-рубиновые глаза бегали по строкам, как сканер.   
-«Да, Яске тоже важен для меня, но. Есть одно большое но. Где он и где я. Он всегда находится на расстоянии, холоден и отрешён от всех. Я навсегда останусь для него объектом исследования, ведь его познания в неврологии обнадёживают проект Фонда Будущего. Это его долг как Абсолютного ученика». Понимаешь, это писала я собственной рукой. А сейчас, видя перед собой будущую меня, которая в шаге от достижения таких невообразимых целей, я поняла…  
Рёко снова посмотрела наверх. Дождь продолжал бросаться своими крупными ледяными каплями, не давая сформулировать мысли ни одной из нас.   
Я вдруг начала фокусировать своё внимание на погоде. И не скажешь, что всё это лишь галлюцинация, иллюзия, дабы проститься с прошлой АльтерМной, существовавшей лишь для проверки возможности стирать память участникам новой убийственной игры. Использовать себя в своих же целях? Поражаюсь, насколько мастерски я могу продумывать судьбу человечества. И всё же, она – тоже часть этого большого прекрасного всепоглощающего Отчаяния.  
Большая рулетка. Ва-банк. На кону моя цель. Один шаг в пропасть, и пути назад нет. Прекрасно, удивительно, я вне себя от счастья.   
-Ты умрёшь, но только как имя. Не грусти. Однажды и ты узнаешь, что такое отчаяние, наивная дурочка.  
Я протянула руку. Рёко даже не моргнула, увидев дуло пистолета перед своим лбом. Она продолжала смотреть в пустоту, её мысли летали где-то далеко отсюда. Её потерянность, забвение, полная беспросветность во времени доказало ей, что все мы – часть одной большой шахматной доски. Прошло её время, настал черёд Супер-игры.  
Выстрел. Вместо кровавой лужи я увидела лишь пыльный суховей. Растворяясь в моём сознании, можно услышать эпизоды её жизни. Так чудесно.  
Так…  
Отчаянно.


End file.
